clan_de_lamethystefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Plume de Paon/100 questions que personne ne pose
Hello ! Vous le savez sûrement, grand nombre de célébrités se sont déja posé les célèbres "100 questions que personne ne pose". Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire de même ! N'hésitez pas à y répondre vous aussi en commentaires :-) 1.Tu dors avec la porte de ta chambre ouverte ou fermée ? Entrouverte 2. Emportes-tu les échantillons de shampoings et de gels douches des hôtels ? Toujours ! 3. Tu dors dans un lit bordé ou pas vraiment fait ? Bordé, mais comme je bouge beaucoup, ça devient vite le bazar ! 4. As-tu déjà a volé un panneau dans la rue ? Hein ? J'ai pas pigé... 5. Utilises-tu des post-it ? Des millions ! 6. Découpes tu des bons de réductions pour finalement ne jamais les utiliser ? Malheureusement, oui Tu préférerais être attaquée par un gros ours ou par une armée d'abeilles? Un ours 8. As-tu des taches de rousseur ? Non, je suis une brunette pure souche ! 9. Souris-tu sur toutes les photos ? Quand j'y pense ! xD 10. Quel a été ton plus gros caprice ? Oh, je ne sais plus... innocente 11. Comptes-tu les marches que tu montes ? Quand je suis stressé 12. As-tu déjà fait ta petite commissions besoins dans la forêt ? En cas d'extrême urgence, oui 13. Et la grosse commission ? Jamais 14. Danses-tu même s'il n'y a pas de musique ? Je danse TOUT LE TEMPS !!! 15. Maches-tu le bout de tes stylos et crayons ? Non, et ça me dégoûte. Berk ! 16. Avec combien de personne as tu dormi cette semaine ? Heu...Zéro. 17. Quelle taille fait ton lit ? 90x200 ou un truc du genre 18. Quelle est ta chanson de la semaine ? Wildest Dreams (Taylor Swift) 19. Est-ce ok de porter du rose ? Jamais de la vie ! 20. Regardes-tu encore les dessins animés ? Oui, j'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant, même alors que je vais bientôt rentrer au lycée ! 21. Quel est ton dernier film vu et que tu as aimé ? Rouge Rubis. Et demain, je vois la suite, Bleu Saphir ! 22. Où cacherais-tu ton trésor si tu en avais un ?> Dans une de mes nombreuses boîtes à chaussures étiquetés "privé !" 23. Que bois-tu en mangeant? De l'eau 24. Avec quelle sauce manges-tu tes nuggets ? Je les préfère sans sauce 25. Quel est ton plat préféré ? Bouillabaaaaaisse !!! 26. Quel film pourrais-tu regarder encore et encore et encore aimer ? Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter...! 27. La dernière personne que tu as embrassé ? La seule personne que j'ai déjà embrassé : mon copain 28. As-tu fais les scouts ? Non 29. Poserais tu dénudée pour des magasines ? Jamais 30. Quand étais la dernière fois que tu as écris une lettre sur du papier? Au réalisateur de mon jeu vidéo préféré (Ori and the Blind Forest), hier 31. Sais-tu mettre de l'essence dans une voiture ? Non 32. As- tu déjà eu un pv pour un excès de vitesse ? Je ne conduis pas encore ! 33. Tombé en panne d’essence de voiture ? Re-Je ne conduis pas encore ! 34. Ton sandwich préféré ? Thon, emmental et crudités 35. La meilleure chose au petit déjeuner ? Un verre d'eau de source pour commencer la journée du bon pied ! 36. En principe, à quelle heure vas-tu te coucher ? 22 h 37. Es-tu feignante ? Ça dépend pourquoi 38. Quand tu étais petite, en quoi te déguisais-tu pour Halloween ? Hermione Granger ! 39. Quel est ton signe astrologique chinois ? Cheval d'Eau 40. Combien de langues peux tu parler ? Ben français, très bien allemand, assez bien anglais, un peu coréen 41. Es-tu abonnée à un magasine ? Plus maintenant 42. Plutôt legos ou dominos ? Legos 43. Es-tu têtue ? Comme une mule ! 44. Claire Chazal ou Jean Pierre Pernault ? Aucun, franchement 45. As-tu déjà regardé des séries à l’eau de rose ? Non 46. As-tu peur du vide ? Pas du tout ! J'adore l'acrobranche et l'escalade ! 47. Chantes-tu dans la voiture ? Non, ça me donne mal au coeur :p xD 48. Chantes-tu sous la douche ? Oui ! 49. Danse tu dans la voiture ? Heu... Je vois pas trop comment c'est possible. 50. Utilisé un pistolet ? Nooon ! 51. La dernière fois que tu as été photographiée par un photographe ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas 52. Aimes-tu des comédies musicales ? De temps en temps 53. Noël est-il stressant pour toi ? Non, fabuleux ! 54. As-tu déjà mangé un pierogi? Un quoi ? 55. Ta tarte aux fruits préférée ? Mûre, c'est trop bon ! 56. Que voulais-tu faire quand tu étais enfant ? Ce que je veux toujours faire maintenant : auteure 57. Crois-tu aux esprits ? Oui 58. As-tu des impressions de déjà-vu ? Ça m'arrive super souvent ! 59. Prends tu des vitamines ? Vitamine D liquide 60. Portes-tu des pantoufles ? Quand il fait froid seulement 61. Un peignoir ? Pour me sécher, je préfère ça aux serviettes 62. Que portes-tu pour dormir ? Pyjama douillet en hiver, t-shirt à bretelles et culottes tout simplement en été ^.^ 63. Ton premier album reçu ? Album de musique ou album BD ? Musique > Sia, 100 forms of fear ; BD > Je sais plus ! 64. Carrefour, delhaize ou lidl? Carrefour 65. Nike ou Adidas? Adidaaas ! 66. Hamburger ou frites ? Les deux 67. Champs de tournesols ou de coquelicots ? Coquelicots 68. Déjà entendu parlé du groupe Très Bien ? Non. C'est qui ? 69. As-tu déjà pris des cours de danse ? Oui, moderne 70. Quel métier vois-tu ton futur mari faire ? Ça m'importe peu 71. Peux-tu faire des formes bizarres avec ta langue ? En U... Et c'est tout ! 72. As-tu déjà gagné une coupe ? Oui, de gym 73. As-tu déjà pleuré de joie ? Souvent, et même ce matin ! 74. As-tu un quelconque vinyle ? Moi non, mais mon père oui 75. As-tu un tourne disque ? Idem 76. Brules-tu régulièrement de l'encens ? Des fois, mais pas trop. C'est toxique. 78. Qui aimerais-tu voir en concert ? Sia, Paramore, Taylor Swift (mes goûts musicaux du moment)... Des tonnes de gens ! 79. Le dernier album que tu as acheté ? Je n'en ai jamais acheté, tout ceux que j'ai m'ont été offerts 80. Thé chaud ou thé glacé ? Chaud 81. Thé ou café ? Thé, j'ai jamais goûté le café ! 2. Avec du sucre ou petits gâteaux? Ni l'un, ni l'autres 83. Sais-tu bien nager ? Très bien, même 84. Peux-tu retenir ta respiration sans avoir à te pincer le nez ? Facilement 85. Es-tu patiente ? NON ! 86. DJ ou groupe pour un mariage ? DJ... A condition que JE SOIS le DJ ! 87. As-tu déjà gagné à un concours ? Oui 88. Eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique ? Non, quelle horreur ! 89. Olives vertes ou noires ? Aucunes, j'ai horreur de ça! 90. Sais-tu coudre ou tricoter ? Les deux (j'ai pris des cours pour apprendre), même si je préfère coudre 91. Meilleure pièce pour une cheminée ? Salon 92. Veux tu te marier ? Je n'y songes pas encore 93. Si tu es mariée, cela fait combien de temps ? Je ne suis même pas au lycée ! 94. Avais-tu un amoureux en primaire ? Oui 95. Pleures-tu jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux ou gardes-tu tout pour toi ? Ça dépend 96. As-tu des enfants ? Mais vous avez vu mon âge ?! 97. En veux-tu ? Non, c'est trop de boulot 98. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Dilemme : rouge bordeau et violet très foncé ! 99. Est-ce que quelqu'un te manque tout de suite ? J'ai quelques amies qui sont parties vivre loin de Paris 100. Regarde-tu Koh Lanta ? Plutôt mourir que de rater un épisode ! Voilààà !!! Catégorie:Billets de blog